Rohak
Rohak is a warrior from Week 2 of Series 6. He is a detective and Kenat's love interest. He wore the tree emblem in his heat and the wave emblem in the final week. His real name is Jake Hepworth. Challenges Faced Day 1: Rohak wore the tree emblem. At the Warrior's Gate, he was second to reveal his banner and got two gold rings, but in the Spider's Wood, he was knocked out of the challenge after he touched the web, despite his helmet or his height along with Tonesh and Karna. Day 2: Rohak most likely won more challenges and is now going into first place. Day 3: Rohak, along with Haro, Branic and Melka speared more rings at the Zip Line, allowing Melka and Haro to regain a life. But Branic got eliminated at the Way of the Warrior, leaving him heartbroken. Day 4: Rohak was unhappy about Branic's elimination, but he did win even more challenges. Day 5: Rohak had the highest number of lives and rings and was the first to start in The Last Stand and was first to enter the portal, Tonesh following him through. Final Week Day 1: Rohak wore the wave emblem. At the Warrior's Gate, he was third to unravel his banner and gained a gold ring. He defeated Tonesh at the Treasure Ring and came third again at the Deep Loch, Tezan coming in first and his friend coming in second with Nejad losing her first life because of her heavy bodyweight. Then, he and Kenat unlocked the Dead Man's Vault and this time at the Spider's Wood, he escaped along with Nejad and Kerud. Day 2: Rohak most likely succeeded in more challenges: Battering Ram, Nevar's Eye, Ring Rack, you name them. Day 3: Rohak more likely kept his high ranking good, but he was upset about Tonesh's elimination at the Way of The Warrior, because he has been friends with her for a long time. Day 4: In Serpent's Eye, Rohak, along with his love interest and Nejad struck the eye of the target while Tezan found herself unlucky. Day 5: Rohak and Nejad are tied on six lives at The Last Stand, but he is two rings less than Nejad and was last to start. Rohak was eliminated after Nejad by Nevar and left the quest, losing his chance to become the Ultimate Warrior. Personality Rohak is a strong and brave warrior with a sense of humour. His blue uniform gave him the school play's name, Fred Jones. As a leader, he can plan traps and capture several villains and monsters and can even unmask a monster if necessary. But as Blue Beetle, he can be funny to major villains. Quotes Let's split up and look for clues. Now, let's see who this monster really is. Looks like we have a mystery on our hands. (famous catchphrase) Maybe I should've stayed in El Paso. (vs. Shintora) That's totally not cool. (vs. Puppet Master) Time to build a trap. That's messed up, brah! (vs. any villain) You are seriously old school. (vs. Ice King) Yeah. It's way cooler! (vs. Ice King) Can't crush this bug. (vs. Toxic Jack) Beetles are insects, not bugs. (Intro dialogue) I thought you were an herbivore. (vs. Troll) I'd rather do this. (vs. Flint Phoenix) Abilities Martial Arts: He takes up hand to hand combat in the fan movie "Raven: A Mermaid's Tale 2". High Intelligence: He can set up numerous traps easily and can discover a mermaid's weakness. Strength: His grip at Ring Rack made him capable of lifting up a heavy object. Blue Energy Projection: His most primal weapon. Flight: As Blue Beetle, he can fly easily. Detective Skills: As Fred Jones, he can look for clues.